


Dear Chuck, where is the bleach?

by LessthanLuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon...ish, Crack, Deepthroating, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Need Brain Bleach, POV Sam Winchester, Panic, Sam Fucking Winchester, Sam Winchester Does Not Knock, Sex Education, Supportive Sam Winchester, Surprises, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: Dean and Cas have finally gotten over their nonsense and are giving an adult relationship  a go. Sam is just trying to be a good brother and go on vacation to give them some space. He should definitely consider knocking....





	Dear Chuck, where is the bleach?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on a Destiel forever. I don't own that post, Supernatural, the characters, anything that I referenced that makes money, it all belongs to someone else. I am but a humble fangirl, sacrificing my sleep and study time that these ridiculous things may be given life.

Sam was thrilled. His brother and his best friend had finally gotten over their “emotional bullshit” (Dean's words, not his) and were giving an open, adult relationship a go. That was part of the reason he was traipsing down the hall to the Bunker's shower room. He was gonna hit the road for a few days to give them some space and he had forgotten a couple things in there he would likely need.

Sam had just opened the door when he heard some commotion in the bathroom off to the side. He assumed it was Dean but with their lives one could never be too careful. Sam decided the best move was to make his way across the room as slowly and quietly as possible and open the door quickly. If it was a stranger it would give him the element of surprise and if it was Dean well….. dammit it was Sam's birthright to dick with him a bit.

Plan decided, it was time to execute. He made his way across the room just fine but the door swinging was where he hit a snag. He flung open the door and was greeted by the sight of his older brother with tears in his eyes, gagging while trying to deep-throat his toothbrush.

Sam thought he might be having a stroke. All sound seemed to have stopped and he could smell burnt toast. Sweet infant Chuck on a tortilla, what the actual fuck was going on here????

It occurred to Sam he may have uttered that last bit out loud as Dean had spit his toothbrush across the room and now seemed to be uttering some sort of explanation. Sam zoned back in in time to hear Dean say: “Nervous about never being with another guy, ya know?” 

Sam wanted to offer some words of comfort. He knew his big brother needed his support. If only he could make his mouth work in a way that didn't resemble a dying goldfish he'd be happy to. Sweet jumping chili beans his brain was going to explode. He had to be suffering a stress induced aneurysm. 

“Deep breaths Sammy” Dean offered weakly, while rubbing Sam's arm.  
“It's fine Dean” Sam managed to croak out. “I just… and you… it wasn't… you know...”  
“This never happened!” They both managed to yell out at once.  
“Deal!” Sam shouted before running back the way he came, forgetting what he even came in here for in the first place. Screw it, if it was that important he'd buy it on the road.

Sam flung himself into his room, slammed the door shut, and leaned against it. He was panting like he'd just run a marathon instead of running away from the embarrassing situation now seared into his optic stems.  
“You ok there Sambo?” The figure sitting on his bed reading Mad magazine asked without looking up.  
“Gabe” Sam started before flinging himself on the bed face down “I need a favor.”  
“You name it bucko” Gabriel looked up, intrigued.  
“First, I need you to send Dean some information on being with another guy. Dude clearly needs to do some research. Second, get me the hell on vacation already! If I'm still sober in five minutes, you have failed.”  
“I thought you'd never ask!” Gabriel finally put down his magazine and snapped his fingers.

Later, Sam would probably ask a few questions like why the hell Gabriel had chosen to change into such an offensively neon Hawaiian shirt, or why he had given himself a clearly fake moustache. For the time being though, he had brain cells to kill. He had a feeling the cup Gabriel just zapped into his hand was the kind of brain bleach that would take care of it. Gabriel snapped again and two suitcases appeared in front of the door. Gabriel picked them up and opened the door shouting “WINCHESTER CHECK YOUR EMAIL!” down the hallway in the general direction of Dean's room.

“Well Sammich? You coming?”  
“You bet your sugary ass I am!”  
Sam was still thrilled for Dean and Cas, but shit did he intend to knock next time…..

**Author's Note:**

> Was the Sabriel a nice surprise? I've never written any before so.... Please be gentle. I was just trying to have fun with a silly prompt and it felt like Gabe should be involved.


End file.
